Death Will Never Conquer
by TwiTeenNaturalDiaries
Summary: Rose meets new friends, but they can't replace the void in her. She left her old town because of an estranged death, but now death hits home in her new town. She starts off her stay in town with the funeral of a father she never knew only to bury her brother not even a week after. Now she is investigating his death and will not stop until she finds his murderer or his girlfriends.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Will Never Conquer**

Characters:

**Rose Hailwell-**

Is a new girl moving to a new town. Rose meets new friends, but they can't replace the void in her. She left her old town because of an estranged death, but now death hits home in her new town. She starts off her stay in town with the funeral of a father she never knew only to bury her brother not even a week after. Now she is investigating his death and will not stop until she finds his murderer or his girlfriend, Laura's murderer. But along the way she has to have help right? Especially when something new threatens Beacon Hills.

Portrayed by: Kika Edgar

**Derek Hale**

Portrayed by: Tyler Hoechlin

**Adrian "Patch" James- **

He is a 500 year old vampire that lost his way in the world. He preys on murders, muggers, and rapists never on women or children. He views humanity worthless after the loss of his beloved during the civil war era. One night his view changes as he saves a human girl, but finds something interesting, his mind control doesn't work on her.

Portrayed by: Ian Somerhalder

Song for Rose/Patch= Why do you love me? - Garbage

Song for Rose/Derek= Cut- Plumb or Stay- Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko

(I'm not too sure of the music for Rose/Derek…if anyone has any ideas, I'm open to them!)


	2. Numb

**Death Will Never Conquer**

**Ch.1: Numb**

"Rose, come on wake up." My bleary eyes looked up as I focused. "Wake up, Rose." I blinked and I saw the image of my older brother Charlie shaking me. "W-what?" I slowly sat up and looked around. "We're here in little 'ole Beacon Hills. Mom's already inside, get your ass up." I rolled my eyes and pushed him as I stretched and looked outside and could make out trees in the sunset. "What time is it?" I asked him. He shrugged and went to the back of our Expedition as he started pulling out bags. "Well, your great help." I snarked. He rolled his eyes and said, "Well aren't you miss sunshine." I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. Immediately a shiver over took me. "Damn, why's it so cold? We're in California!"

Charlie scoffed as he said, "I think you should've been born a blonde." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my phone inside the car and took it out as I said, "Why'd you want to move out here again?" Charlie hefted bags out as I joined him and he handed me one as he answered, "I didn't. Mom wanted to move after what happened with dad and I asked the Chief to transfer me."

I sighed as he slammed the door shut to the car and we walked up to the house as I replied, "That wasn't our fault. Hell, we didn't even know he was our dad, until two weeks ago. He left us when I was 2 Charlie. Why did we have to come here for his funeral? Or better yet move here?" Charlie opened the screen door and said, "Rose he's our dad"- I scoffed. Charlie left the bags on the ground as did I and we walked back out to grab the boxes as he said, "He is-was, alright? Even if we didn't know the man. He had a five year old kid, and he killed himself and the mom, Rose. The kid doesn't deserve that."

I sighed as we walked up to the house and I replied, "Yeah I get that. That man-dad was a psycho. But we could have had taken the kid back in Kentucky." Charlie sighed as we walked back out to grab more boxes and he said, "Look, Rose. We've talked and talked about this. Mom wanted to be here for the funeral and the family of Jessica wanted the kid to be raised here or they'd take him." I sighed and replied, "I know, I just wish none of this happened." I stopped as we placed the boxes back down on the ground in the living room. Charlie dropped his and pulled me into a side hug as he ruffled my hair and said, "Yeah me too." I sighed and moved away from him. He went back out and I let him carry the last box in as I closed the door to the Expedition and locked the doors.

"Mom?!" I called out as we went inside. "In the kitchen!" We walked around and behind the living room there was the kitchen. She put the phone down. I asked, "Who was that?" Mom answered, "I just got off the phone with my new boss. I'm gonna be working at Beacon Hills Long-term Care Center." I looked at her and said, "That's great mom! I'm gonna start looking for a job tomorrow. Check out the library maybe." Mom said. "You don't have to." I shrugged. Charlie swatted my head as he said, "You do that after you unpack your room and the bathroom." I rolled my eyes and turned to mom as I asked, "What's for dinner?" Mom turned to me, then Charlie and said, "Well, Charlie is gonna be a good son and brother and go buy us some pizza, right Charlie?" Charlie rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys as he said, "Yeah, yeah. You two women like to take advantage of me." I rolled my eyes as he left.

**### &&&***###**

**3****rd**** POV**

"Yeah, hi can I get two large pizzas, pepperoni and cheese please." The cashier said, "Yeah, sure. It'll be $15.43." Charlie opened his wallet and passed the guy the money and got his change as he said, "Thanks man." The cashier nodded at him and left to give the order.

Charlie sighed as he looked around at the place. It was small, like he noticed everything in town was. There was little cheap wall paper on the walls and the walls were colored a blood red. "The walls not gonna change anytime soon." Charlie looked to his left and saw a beautiful green eyed beauty beside him as she continued, "It was crappy before and its crappy today, and it's not gonna change just cause your new in town." She turned to look at him and she saw his dark black hair cut in a messy look and his hazel eyes, he was cute she thought to herself. Charlie looked at her and took in her square jaw, thin lips, and black long curled hair framing her green bright eyes and long dark eyelashes.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at the pretty girl as he asked, "Do I know you?" She smirked and shook her head as she sipped her coke and said, "No. But I know your dad or well, knew him." Charlie narrowed his eyes as he stopped leaning against the counter and he asked, "What do you want? Who are you?" She turned and looked him right in the eyes as she answered, "I think you know, right officer? Otherwise you wouldn't look into the case. Your dad didn't kill Jessica, Charlie."

Charlie looked at her in shock as he asked, "How do you know that?" Charlie shook his head and she turned away from him and shook her cup as she said, "I think I need a refill." She walked over to the refill station and refilled her cup. She turned to him and said, "I think we need to talk." Charlie stared at her in suspicion. "Who are you?" Charlie asked. After a moment the girl sighed and turned and looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm Laura. Laura Hale and your Charlie Hailwell, and your mom is Lucia Vena and you have a little sister, Rose Hailwell." She turned and sat in a booth and left Charlie staring at her before he made his mind up and followed her.

**### &&&***###**

**3****rd**** POV**

"What so, what you're saying is this…alpha thing killed Jessica, then my dad?" Laura nodded at him as she said, "Well, I assume it's an alpha…I'm not quite sure yet." Charlie asked her "Why?" Laura sighed and replied, "That's what I want to know." They were quiet and Laura said, "You know…most people wouldn't believe any of this." Charlie rolled his eyes as they rode in the Expedition and he replied, "You uh, you turned into a giant wolf thing creature in front of me…besides my sister made me watch those god awful Twilight movies." Laura turned to Charlie a grin on her face as she said, "They weren't awful, Jacob was kind of hot."

Charlie shook his head and asked, "So uh, where do you live?" Laura replied, "I'm staying at the only motel, look you shouldn't get involved." Charlie turned into the motel place and said, "You shouldn't have told me all of this." Laura replied, "I thought you might know something helpful." Charlie shook his head and said, "I'm in this now. I got to know who killed my dad." Laura retorted, "You didn't even know him." Charlie said, "You're right I didn't, but everyone thinks he killed Jessica. I got to clear his name, it's my job, and it's what I do."

Laura shook her head and said, "You don't want anything to do with this…just leave it to me." Charlie scoffed and said, "What kind of guy I would be to let a girl handle everything? Look you find anything call me. If I don't hear from you tomorrow I'll come knocking on your door." Laura gave him her phone and he called his number. "Call me for anything, alright?" She nodded and said, "That almost sounded like you cared." Charlie frowned and replied, "I do." She smirked and replied, "I'm a big girl, Charlie. Don't worry about me, I got this." As she turned he saw her black Camaro and called out, "Laura?!" She turned around and he yelled out, "That yours?" He pointed to the Camaro and she nodded. He smiled as he said, "Nice."

**### &&&***###**

**Rose POV**

"The pizza is cold, Charlie," I told Charlie. Charlie replied, "Heat it up then." I shook my head and replied, "You know that's not what I mean. It's cold so you were gone a long time. Where were you?" Charlie answered, "Exploring town alright?" I smirked and said, "Or you were checking out a girl." Charlie rolled his eyes but he blushed. "You were! Who is she?" Charlie rolled his eyes and said, "A girl I met. Her name is Laura." I smiled and said, "That's so cute. You got a crush." He rolled his eyes and grabbed slices of pizza. I asked, "What's she like?" He looked a little lost as he answered, "She's…she's mysterious, and beautiful. She just has this mysteriousness around her…" He looked lost in thought. I smiled as I said, "You really like this girl don't you?"

He scoffed as he said, "I just met her, Rose. I'm not in love with her." I retorted, "Yet." He rolled his eyes. I sighed as I mocked, "Ah…true love…" He swatted my head and said, "True love? Oh, I'll show you love…" He launched himself at me and I ran as he tackled me and we started wrestling as we knocked some boxes over.

"What the hell is going on?" Mom asked as she took in the scene. My brother had an arm around my waist, my butt in his face while I was biting his thigh as he tried to give me a noogie. We sat up and we looked at her innocently and we both chorused "Nothing, mommy." She opened her mouth but closed as she said, "You know never mind." I smiled secretly at Charlie. Mom looked at us and said, "Now, tomorrow we're all going to the funeral in the morning and then after the service we'll pick up Adam." I nodded as she said, "Well, we can leave the unpacking for tomorrow too. Why don't you two go off in the neighborhood, make some friends…" Charlie said, "Mom, we're not five."

Mom grabbed some pizza as we all got up and started eating as she said, "Just get out of the house guys. This neighborhood seems really nice." I shrugged as I looked at Charlie who rolled his eyes.

**### &&&***###**

"So what now?" I asked my brother. Charlie sighed as he put his hands in his pockets as he nodded to a random house and said, "I guess we go there and say hi." I nodded as I trailed after him. We came to a stop at the door and he rang the doorbell. We heard laughing, boys more like teenagers. I looked at Charlie who looked down at me. Then the door opened and a tan skinned boy stood there beside him stood another boy but he had pale skin with a buzz cut.

Charlie started talking, "Hey guys, I'm Charlie and this is my little sister Rose," he pointed at me and I gave a small wave and soft, "Hi," as my face flushed slightly as they both looked at me. The pale one smiled at me as he returned my wave enthusiastically while the tan boy gave me a shy smile. My brother continued, "And we just moved in the neighborhood, so we're kind of new and just wanted to say hi." I nodded in agreement. The tan one said, "Well, it's nice to meet you guys…come in," he opened the door wide and pushed his companion out of the way. Charlie let me go in first as he followed as the tan boy said, "I'm Scott McCall and this is"- the pale one slapped a hand on my brother's shoulder in a hug as he said, "Stiles. Everyone calls me Stiles."

He smiled at me and Charlie replied, "It's nice to meet you boys. Where's your mom if you don't mind me asking." Scott answered, "Oh, she's working. She works at the Beacon Hills Hospital and the Long Term Care Center." I finally said, "Our mom's gonna work there too." Scott nodded. Stiles turned to me as he asked, "You're in high school right?" I nodded and he smiled as he said, "Awesome, freshman?" I smiled lightly as my brother started laughing and I answered, "Actually, no. I'm gonna be a junior." He smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, we can show you around since you won't know anybody. School starts next Tuesday anyway."

I nodded and then Charlie's phone beeped. He looked at it and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you two, but our mom wants us home now so we can finish unpacking our stuff." I smiled at the two as I stood up with Charlie and gave a wave as they showed us to the door as Stiles said, "We should hang out before school starts," I nodded as I said, "It was nice meeting you both." I nodded and left with Charlie. As we got closer to our new home I said, "Did mom actually text you that?" Charlie replied, "Well, no…but you do have to unpack for tomorrow. " I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my box and two bags as I went upstairs to find my room.

I walked down the hall and decided to get the farthest away from mom and Charlie. As I walked in the colors were all warm and natural browns, and deep reds, and dark greens. I liked the closet and I jumped on my bed which the movers had brought beforehand. I looked around my room and decide to keep it because it also had its own bathroom.

I got up eventually and started unpacking as I sighed…I was gonna be up late, but whatever the funeral was at 11 I could sleep till 9 30 ish.

**### &&&***###**

"We therefore commit his body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life." The only people here were my mom, Charlie and I. Nobody else came, I mean if he killed his wife who would show? I said nothing as his casket was lowered. Charlie held my mom as she let out a few sniffles. I looked down at the casket as I watched dirt be thrown on it. I looked back at Charlie whose eyes were red and looked down at myself…why wasn't I crying? The man being buried is my father, why aren't I crying like they are? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as they finished burying him. There was a young boy who I guessed was attending high school as he looked at us in pity.

I looked at the preacher who was now consoling my mom and looked for my brother. I saw him his back turned as he seemed to be speaking to someone beside a tree. The person and my brother were hidden from view by the tree. Who was it though? I started walking behind him and stumbled a few times as I was wearing three inch heels. I was four feet away when I called out, "Charlie?" He turned around and I looked at who stood beside him. She was pretty. She had black hair the same black as mine, and she had green piercing eyes, these had to be the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen. She was a little taller than me even if I was wearing heels. She was around Charlie's age or younger.

Charlie looked at the girl then at me as he said, "Rose give me a few minutes please?" I looked at him then at the girl curiously. She turned to him as she said, "Charlie don't be rude introduce us." Charlie looked at her confused as she stared at him patiently. He finally said, "Rose this is Laura Hale, Laura this is my sister."

My eyes widened in realization so this was Laura. She smiled at me and reached her arm out. I shook it with mine as I said, "It's really nice to meet you. You know you're prettier than what Charlie said." I watched Charlie's face turn red as she replied, "Is that so?" She looked at him teasingly. He narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled lightly at Laura as she turned to me and said, "Well, I wish we could have met in better circumstances, but it was nice to meet you Rose." Charlie said, "Laura wait"- She smiled at him as she said, "Call me later Charlie okay? I want you to check something out with me." She started walking away and she looked back over her shoulder at us as she said, "Oh, and Rose you are way prettier than what Charlie said, you have the cutest eyes." I smiled at her as I called out, "It was nice to meet you!" She called out, "Likewise!"

"She's nice," I looked at Charlie who looked at me. "What?" I asked him. He kept looking at me and I asked, "What? What is it?" He shook his head at me and turned and started walking. "What did I do?!"

**### &&&***###**

"How old is he again?" Mom answered, "Six, and his name is Adam." I nodded as I said, "Got it." Charlie sighed and I asked, "What? Laura hasn't called you yet?" He shot me a glare. I smiled. Mom asked, "Laura?" My eyes widened as I forgot she didn't know. Charlie sighed and mom asked, "You have a girlfriend already?"

Charlie replied, "She's not my girlfriend." I inserted, "Yet." Mom laughed as she said, "Rose, stop being mean to your brother." I sighed as I said, "Ok mommy." We pulled up to the house as we stepped out and I looked around as we all went to the front door. Mom knocked and as soon as the door opened a small kid came out running as bags were handed to my brother. My mom looked shocked as I ran after the little kid and caught him before he got to the rode as I said, "Adam?" He looked at me and said, "I want my mommy." He began to wail so I wrapped him up in my arms as I soothed him and he bawled in my shirt hugging me tightly. I carried him back as my brother loaded up the car.

"What happened?" I asked. He motioned to Adam as he mouthed 'Later.' I nodded as I went to the car as mom sat in the driver seat fuming. "Hey, sweetie," I moved Adam a bit as he looked up at me. I said, "Hey bud, we need to get you in the seat alright buddy?" He jutted his lip out as I said, "It's right here, buddy." I motioned to his seat. I buckled him in. Mom said, "Adam, you ready?" Little Adam nodded as he held my hand in his.

**### &&&***###**

It's been four days, four days since we moved to Beacon Hills. I sat beside Adam as he had just started going to school yesterday I was helping him with his homework. Charlie was never home now. I didn't mind cause he was with Laura and she was a good person, I just wish he spent more time with Adam and me. "Done, now can we go outside and play with Scotty and Stiles?" I smiled as I looked over his work, it was writing ABC two times. I said, "Yep, let's go!" Oh yeah did I mention Scott and Stiles helped me out a lot with keeping him entertained and both of the guys had grown on me.

We went outside and I knocked on the door and Ms. McCall opened the door. "Hi Ms. McCall how are you?" She smiled and said, "I'm fine, Rose. Scott and Stiles are upstairs." I smiled as I said, "Thanks." Then Adam and I walked in after her and we walked upstairs. I knocked, "Come in!" I heard Scott's voice. I turned the knob. "Scotty!" Adam yelled. "Rose!" Stiles smiled as he paused the game and turned to me and gave me a hug. I returned the hug and then Adam hugged Stiles as I hugged Scott. "So…Adam was thinking we could do something because he's bored." Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

**### &&&***###**

**3rd POV**

"Tonight?" Charlie looked at Laura as he asked, "You wanna do this tonight?" Laura nodded as she said, "I know he's out there somewhere in the preserve. I can take him…I don't know what he wants but if he's an alpha I can take him." Charlie looked at his gun as he said, "So you're sure these bullets work on him?" Laura nodded as she answered, "Yeah, they're lethal against any werewolf." Charlie bit his lip as he asked, "Including you?" Laura nodded. Charlie put the gun down as he walked towards her and pressed her up against the wall. "What are you doing?" Laura asked him.

Charlie didn't answer and instead smashed his lips against hers as she stayed frozen. After five seconds of this Charlie stepped away. Laura was still frozen. He cleared his throat as his face began to burn in embarrassment at the rejection. "Laura?" He asked attentively. He stumbled as she launched herself at him wrapping her legs around his waist and dragging him to her bed.

**### &&&***###**

"Derek?" Laura asked as she sat up. Charlie laid beside her as the sun was setting. Her phone was at her ear as she tiptoed to the bathroom. "Laura," Laura smiled hearing her little brother's voice. Laura smiled as she said, "Derek it's so good to hear your voice." Derek smiled to himself as he replied, "You too Laura. How's it going?" Laura shrugged as she answered, "Well, I found out a few things first somehow it all links to a guy named Harris."

Derek replied, "You speak to him yet?" Laura replied, "Yes, I spoke to him just yesterday. He doesn't know who did it but he knew she was wearing a necklace, an old family heirloom so if we find the necklace we find who started the fire. And then there were two murders, Derek." Derek asked, "What's so special about it?" Laura replied, "Well two people were killed Derek I think it all has to do with what happened to us." Derek replied, "What? You mean the fire?" Laura replied, "Exactly it all has to add up. Anyways there are too many signs Derek." Derek asked "Okay so all we is the word of this guy and a necklace?" Laura replied, "Yes, and now I think there's another alpha in town…the two people killed…they were werewolf attacks." Derek replied, "Laura don't go snooping into other things that don't involve you, you'll get yourself killed doing this all by yourself…I should've gone with you."

Laura replied, "Yeah well…I'm not entirely alone." Derek asked, "Laura…" Laura sighed as she said, "I have help. He's been really helpful he's new to town and he's a deputy his dad was one of the people murdered Derek." Derek sighed and said, "A guy…you always get in trouble cause of a guy." Laura sighed and said, "He's nice Derek you two would get along. And his sister Rose is such a sweetheart you'd love her." Derek sighed as he said, "Laura." She sighed and replied, "She is…I'm sure you'd like her." Derek said, "Laura…" Laura sighed and said, "You know it would be great if you two dated. I think she'd be the only girlfriend of yours I'd like." Derek sighed. Laura replied, "We're going after the alpha tonight." Derek questioned, "What?!"

Laura answered, "Look Derek, I'm not going in alone. Charlie has wolfs bane on him. We'll be fine." Derek replied, "No, Laura I'll get the first plane out there and we'll do it together." Laura replied, "Sorry little brother but I have to keep you safe. I love you. I'll call you later." Laura hung up as she went back to the bed and Charlie awoke as she said, "Suit up it's almost time to go, Robin."

Derek on the other hand had clenched his fist and packed all his crap together as he hailed a taxi and went to the airport catching the earliest flight he could.

**### &&&***###**

It's been seven days now, and I like it here so far. I smiled as I stepped out of the shower and padded to my room. My mom and Adam had gone to bed early so it was just me and well Charlie hadn't come home yet…come to think of it I hadn't seen him this morning. I shrugged as I went to my room and cut on my light and bit back a yelp as two silhouettes were in my window. I saw Stiles and Scott. I hissed, "What the hell guys?" Scott pointed at Stiles. I looked at Stiles who was staring at me and I said, "Get out," I pointed at my window. "But, Rose," I sighed as I said, "I'll get dressed and then I'll go outside and talk to you, but get out so I can change please." They nodded. And Scott slapped the back of Stiles head. They climbed out and I hurriedly threw on some sweats, a sweater, my Chucks and I crept out of my room and though the door as I grabbed the spare key and walked out of the house locking the door behind me.

"Now what the hell guys?" I asked them. Scott pushed Stiles so Stiles started, "Well okay it's late but the most exciting thing to ever happen in Beacon Hills, happened. I saw my dad leave 30 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police." I nodded as replied, "Okay…" Stiles sighed as he said, "Two joggers found two bodies in the woods." I looked at him for some reason a nagging voice entered my head. I asked, "Did somebody kill them?" Stiles answered, "Well it's not for sure. They only know it's a couple, a woman and a man both in their late 20's." I nodded and said, "Okay…so what's all the excitement about." Scott said, "Well, they only found halves of the bodies."

I nodded as I said, "Okay…" Stiles said, "So do you want to go?" I asked, "Go where?" stiles answered, "To find the bodies." I thought it over, this had to be the most exciting thing if they were sneaking out and they were my friends. I mean what could go wrong right? "I am so in!" Stiles smiled as he said, "Well, come on. My Jeep is at Scott's."

I**### &&&***###**

"I thought you would be the voice of reason, Rose." I shrugged at Scott. Scott asked, "We're seriously doing this?" Stiles replied, "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." I followed along with Scott since he was going slower. Scott replied, "I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Stiles retorted, "Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." I ran a few steps and slapped Stiles upside the head. "Ow!" He cried. I said, "Stop being so mean."

He rolled his eyes as Scott said, "No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Stiles replied, "Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." I rolled my eyes at Stiles as I looked at Scott and said, "I'm sure you'll do fine." He smiled at me as he said, "Thanks, Rose. Just out of curiosity, which half of the bodies are we looking for?" Stiles answered, "Huh! I didn't even think about that." I looked at him in shock as I asked, "And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Stiles answered, "Also something I didn't think about."

I said, "We are so screwed." Scott snarked, "It's– comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Stiles retorted, "I know." I stuck close to Scott as his breaths got heavier as he said, "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Stiles suddenly ran as he yelled, "Wait, come on!" We hid as police were there I saw Stiles get up and take off leaving us. Without a thought I ran too, but I figured after five minutes of running I hadn't followed Stiles. I heard barking so I kept running. I ran and I ran. I didn't know how long I ran. I just had to get away I couldn't get caught. My brother was probably with them and I'd get ripped a new one.

I stopped as I put my hands on my knees as I took in gulps of air. I had no idea where I was. I had never walked in here before. I didn't know where Scott or Stiles were. I pulled my phone out just to find out I had forgotten it. "Damn it!" My yell echoed in the silence. I gulped as I looked around. I looked around when I heard rustling. A low growl echoed in the forest to my left so I turned and ran the opposite way. I pushed the branches that were in my face away as I ran.

Suddenly my foot lost its balance and I started rolling. I let out a yelp as I my body hit the bottom of the forest floor. My arms and legs were scraped and bruised. I rolled to my side and took in a deep breath with my eyes closed as I listened for any sound but none came. I opened my eyes slowly when a funny smell entered my space. As my eyes opened I was staring into green eyes. I jumped back immediately. Those piercing green eyes I knew anywhere. My mouth opened in a silent scream as I looked. There was only half of her body. That nice, sweet, girl my brother liked, she was dead. I looked into her eyes that looked at nothing but were filled with fear.

I put my hand to my mouth as I scrambled back as I held in my tears. My back touched something so I turned around and then I let out the most guttural painful yell/whimper in my life. I let out another one of them as I saw that the same happened to him. I realized with a start that they were the two bodies found, the couple. But this wasn't just a body…this was my brother. My brother the strong one as I always remember was there his eyes now I saw were looking to where Laura lay, and she was looking at him. They died together. I now saw they had died holding hands. My body started to shake as I said, "Charlie…Charlie wake up." I started beating on his chest, "Charlie…Charlie, Charlie…you're not dead. You can't be." My body began to shake as I wobbly stood as I said, "Please, don't leave me…Charlie. Charlie!" I started sobbing as I continued, "Charlie! Charlie! Charlie, please! You promised, you promised you wouldn't leave me, Charlie." I let out a broken sob.

I sniffled as my vision got blurry. My body was going into shock I had read it somewhere, and then it would shut down. I stared down at my brother and then I felt myself falling. I waited for the impact but nothing happened instead I was being held in something secure and warm. I opened my blurry eyes but all I could make out were those beautiful green eyes. "Laura?" I asked my voice hoarse. But that wasn't possible, Laura was gone. "Not quite," a


End file.
